clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold/Future
Gold had a very bad future unlike many other penguins. He did not die yet, but he had been through a lot. Background Gold restlessly climbed Mt. Ivory, Grasseon helping him along the way. He reached the peak and looked down to the mountain he had just climbed. He noticed that there was a thin ice bridge that led to a rock, where Blue stood. Gold walked across, knowing that a new challenge was now in his way. Blue looked to the horizon, seeing birds fly by. Gold confronted him. This is what happened: Gold:Oh, another lucky one who got to the peak even if there weak? Blue:. . . Gold:Well want to fight? Blue:. . . Blue pulled out a yellow Card-Jitsu Power card that was overflowing with electric power, and threw it out. A small yellow electric fox came out. Gold:Well lets start this. Grasseon prepared for an epic battle as hail fell. The fox-like creature made a battle stance. Gold:Grasseon, use Solar Beam Grasseon:Grass. A huge beam of grass hit the fox like creature, which quickly jumped to its feat. Blue pointed and like magic, the fox like creature used a powerful electric tackle. ???:Zapazapazapa RANG! Zaparang hit Grasseon causing it to hit the ice bridge, and walked up to Zaparang, who looked like it had taken no damage. Gold:Mega-Impact! Grasseon and Zaparang had an epic battle for hours, each one not giving up. Zaparang was getting weak, but Grasseon was near fainting. When it suddenly glowed like it did weeks ago. Gold:G-grasseon... Blue:. . . ! Grasseon had became Gigaleaf! Gold:Gigaleaf, Solar Beam! A huge blast of grass hit Zaparang, knocking it out. Blue:. . .!!! Gold petted Gigaleaf, and walked across the bridge where Mac, Lisa, Akbaboy, and E-114 were waiting for him. E-114:Hey there Gold. You just PWNed one of the strongest battlers in Antarctica! Blue looked down, petting his injured pet which perked back up. The wind still blew and hail still fell. Though after awhile of talking the hail had turned to snow. Gold felt like Blue wasn't weak, but actually stronger than him. He was living up on Mt. Ivory after all. Mac:I wonder why he never talked. He only changed facial expressions... E-114:Say where'd Akbaboy go? Mac:Oh he went back to Finestade Land. A challenger came and he was called down. He had only enough time to watch this battle. Gold:Well this will be a good place to train. I think I will train up here for awhile. E-114:Say Gold, you were real tough out there. Most battlers would sob to see there pet go through so much pain. How about we take turns battling, and see if you really are one of the strongest in all of Antarctica? Gold:Fine E-114 started off the battle. He pulled out his Pyrce card. It looked bigger and stronger than when he battled him weeks ago. E-114:Just like your little Chico, Pyrce became stronger over the time. Gold: Well lets just start this, weakling. Category:Characters Category:Articles whose subjects have yet to exist Category:stories